Kilómetro por segundo
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Un accidente los llevó a reunirse, ellos no tenían a donde volver y tampoco a donde ir, Kagami y Aomine parecían su unica salida en ese momento y con el tiempo descubrirían que los salvaron en mas de una manera
1. Chapter 1

Corrían asustados por las desiertas calles de la ciudad, en el día se ocultaban donde podían y la noche la dedicaban a escapar siempre en la misma dirección, la que fuera del lado opuesto del lugar donde venían. La calle vacía los incitó a cruzar la avenida sin fijarse que no muy lejos un par de vehículos se acercaban.

¡Cuidado! - Gritó desesperado mientras se arrojaba con su hermano del otro lado de la calle

Las dos motocicletas que se aproximaban a ellos derraparon hasta casi sacar chispas en el asfalto por la velocidad y el intento de no arrollar a los dos chicos que se encontraban a salvo aunque con algunos raspones del otro lado de la calle.

El primer motociclista se levanta y ayuda al otro a hacer lo mismo para después acercarse al par de muchachos que aún eran una pequeña bola sobre la acera abrazándose uno al otro

El motociclista se quitó el casco dejando al descubierto un singular cabello rojo con negro y unas cejas de lo más extrañas, era alto y su figura parecía imponente - ¿están bien? - pregunta mientras se acerca corriendo para socorrer a los chicos ambos tenían el cabello castaño

En cuanto se acercó escucho a uno de ellos disculparse una y otra vez como si de verdad fuera su responsabilidad y no la de ellos por andar a exceso de velocidad

El otro chico se quitó también el casco dejando ver su tez morena y cabello oscuro

– Y-yo s-si bien – dijo el que no se disculpaba pero tartamudeando y temblando como gelatina – ¿Ryou t-tu estas bien? – le preguntó al otro mientras se ponían de pie

El otro castaño sólo asintió pero algo no iba bien y lo notó de inmediato, Ryou sujetaba su codo con fuerza.

El pelirrojo se acercó un poco más poniéndolos nerviosos pero así era él y no sería capaz de alejarse sin confirmar que ambos estaban bien

– ¿Qué sucede Kagami? – preguntó el moreno acercándose después de haber dejado las motos a la banqueta para quitarlas del camino, por la hora que era no había casi movimiento en esa zona de la ciudad pero aun así pasaba alguno que otro auto, una vez asegurando sus tesoros más preciados se acercó para ver lo que pasaba y porque su amigo tardaba.

– Aomine creo que debemos llevarlos al hospital – habló el pelirrojo

– ¡No! – Gritó el castaño tembloroso – estamos bien – dijo tomando a su hermano para tratar de alejarse pero en cuanto intentó dar un paso su tobillo le falló dejándolo caer, casi sentía de nuevo golpear el concreto pero algo lo de tuvo en el aire.

\- Tsk, claro que no están bien – el moreno que lo atrapó antes de que se lastimara más de lo que ya estaba chasqueando la lengua – tengo una idea si no quieren ir al hospital – saco su celular del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se lo dio al pelirrojo – llama a Midorima – prácticamente ordenó mientras se acomodaba mejor al castaño para llevarlo hasta su motocicleta y tenderle su casco

Kagami llevaba a Ryou y le cedía su casco mientras llamaba a su amigo para que les ayudara sin dar mucho detalle de los que había pasado

Los dos castaños estaban aterrados pero no creían que hubiera lugar peor que aquel del que venían así que se dejaron llevar si las cosas se ponían mal ya encontrarían él modo de huir de nuevo.

Quince minutos después se encontraban en una bodega enorme adaptada para ser un taller mecánico tenía partes de motos por todos lados donde miraran, ellos estaban en unas camas al fondo separadas del taller por unas cortinas

Escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió y una voz fuerte y clara diciendo - ¿quién de los dos se rompió qué?

– Está vez no fuimos nosotros – contestó el moreno con desgana

– Fue un accidente y... – Kagami nervioso desvío la mirada hacia la parte del "dormitorio"

Al abrirse la cortina los dos chicos que se encontraban abrazados en la misma cama, observaron asustados al peliverde que suavizó un poco su expresión, dejó el maletín en la cama vacía para acercarse a los chicos que aterrados intercalaban miradas entre los motociclistas y el chico de lentes que se acercó a ellos despacio para no asustarlos

Iba a tomar la mano de Ryou para revisar su pulso pero la mirada de sus dos amigos lo ponía nervioso también a él por lo cual acabó por echarlos al taller y cerrar las cortinas del "dormitorio" para tener más privacidad, al momento los dos chicos se relajaron permitiendo que pudiera revisarlos

– Hola ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó al primero

– Ryou Sakurai – contestó cubriéndose los labios como si hubiera dicho algo indebido un recuerdo vino a su cabeza

 _–_ _Ese ya no es tu nombre entiéndelo de una vez –_

Comenzó a disculparse sin motivo alguno, extrañando a Midorima ya que el otro castaño comenzó a temblar

Cuando el de lentes extendió el brazo de Ryou para ver el daño pudo notar algo más pero no quiso hacer mención de ello

– ¿Cuántos años tienes Ryou? Preguntó mientras le limpiaba y untaba una especie de gel en el brazo del chico para después vendarlo

– 15 – contestó Ryou en un suspiro

Midorima asintió y comenzó a revisar al otro chico haciendo las mismas preguntas

– Kouki Furihata – dijo mirando a su alrededor como cuidándose de que alguien lo escuchara – tengo 17 – contestó el chico mientras atendía su tobillo

Terminó dándole un par de analgésicos a ambos para reducir el dolor y esperar a ver que el gel hiciera su efecto desinflamatorio

Algo de ellos le preocupaba, eran muy jóvenes para estar solos a esa hora y en sus cuerpos se veían claramente las señas de maltrato

Volvió con sus amigos y les explicó sólo que debían mantenerlos a salvo que se notaba que no tenían a donde ir y les advirtió que volvería al siguiente día para revisarlos después de que terminara su turno en el consultorio.

Los dos volvieron para ver como seguían los castaños, encontrándolos durmiendo ambos en la cama de Kagami, afortunadamente tenían un sillón medio decente en la parte del taller, algún día deberían comprar otro pero ahora no sería el momento, después de perder un piedra papel o tijeras con Aomine, Kagami fue quien terminó pasando la noche rodeado de piezas de motocicletas, eran las tres de la mañana cuando por fin le ganó el sueño.

* * *

Sé que esperan actualizaciones de mis otros fics, los que aún las esperan, sólo quería subir mis inicios en otras historias antes de eso, no me odien por favor


	2. Chapter 2

Me tardé un poco mas de lo esperado a pesar de que ya lo tenía escrito pero tenía algunos errores y yo no había tenido tiempo de corregirlos, espero les guste y gracias a aquellas personitas que me siguen leyendo a pesar de que el ritmo de mis actualizaciones bajó bastante

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un aroma delicioso atrajo sus sentidos despertándolo del profundo sueño en el que había caído la noche anterior. Al principio se sobresaltó por despertar en un lugar desconocido, miró a su lado encontrando a su hermano dormido cuando estiró el brazo para despertarlo vio la venda y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se relajó un poco, si esas personas los habían ayudado sin preguntar no podían ser tan malos. Volteo a la cama que estaba del otro lado de la mesilla de noche y vio al moreno dormir como un tronco, igual que su hermano que parecía entrar en coma si llegaba a dormirse por completo, lo que parecía estar pasando en ese momento.

Se levantó de la cama siguiendo el aroma, detrás de una puerta había otra sección más pequeña que el taller, era el intento de una cocina, había una estufa, un horno de microondas en una mesa junto a esta con una cafetera al lado. Terminando la otra orilla de la mesa estaba un refrigerador y un chico inclinado frente a él sacando algunas cosas.

Cuando se puso de pie vio que era el chico pelirrojo que le había ayudado la noche anterior.

\- Despertaste - dijo sonriendo sincero, Ryou se sintió extraño, nadie había sonreído al verlo desde hace años, nadie a excepción de su hermano.

\- Lo siento, lamento las molestias ocasionadas - Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

\- No te disculpes- dijo poniendo las cosas en una mesa de metal, de esas plegables que figuraba como el "comedor" estaba rodeada por cinco sillas, ninguna tenía que ver con la otra o con la mesa. - No ha sido molestia - dijo rascando nerviosamente su nuca.

El silencio que reinó en el lugar se tornó algo incómodo, hasta que Sakurai le dijo - se va a quemar.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - habló Kagami pero no recibió respuesta, vio al castaño moverse para apagar el fuego y retirar el sartén moviendo lo un poco para revisar que el contenido aún fuera comestible.

Cuando Kagami entendió lo que hacía simplemente le acercó una charola desechable para vaciar su mezcla de verduras y poder rescatar lo posible. Afortunadamente no se perdió nada.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme con el desayuno? - le preguntó al castaño. Ryou asintió un poco inseguro y ambos comenzaron a cocinar una cantidad de comida que le hizo pensar que tal vez vendían, o quizás irían más personas comer.

…

El rugido de su estómago lo despertó, olió la comida y se imaginó que Kagami ya estaría haciendo el desayuno. Volteo a la otra cama para asegurarse de que los chicos estaban ahí ya que si los perdían Midorima los mataría por no haberlos cuidado como dijo, agradecía sus reflejos rápidos porque de otro modo no hubiera alcanzado a detener la caída del chico que intentaba levantarse de golpe.

Lo malo es que lo único que atinó a hacer fue tomas su brazo y jalar lo hacía el haciéndolo caer en su cama y encima suyo.

Al verse tan cerca del moreno y con sus intensos ojos azules sobre su persona Furihata comenzó a temblar por el nerviosismo.

Aomine se sentó en el colchón haciendo que Furihata se moviera para recuperar su espacio personal, una vez tuvo vía libre, el moreno se levantó y colocó en cuclillas frente a él.

\- Te llevo, sino te caerás de nuevo - dijo señalando su espalda, no le había prestado atención antes pero tenía voz grave y profunda.

Furi se puso rojo de vergüenza pero había escuchado la voz de su hermano y quería ir con él, así que, con todo y vergüenza, aceptó el ofrecimiento, sorprendiéndose por la altura del moreno.

Aomine entró a la cocina con el castaño sobre su espalda sujetando sus hombros mientras el sostenía sus piernas y sigilosamente se acercó al pelirrojo para tomar algo de lo que se cocinaba en el sartén con una mano obligando a Furi a enroscar la pierna que soltó alrededor de su cintura y abrazarse de su cuello para no caerse.

\- ¡Ahomine espera a que esté listo! - Exclamó Kagami mientras el moreno robaba dos trozos de carne metiendo uno a su boca y después acercando el otro a la boca de Furi que casi lo muerde al tratar de comerlo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió carne? Furihata ya ni se acordaba.

Sakurai sonrió al ver a su hermano comer y mucho más descansado, llevaban casi dos días sin dormir mientras huían día y noche para evitar ser encontrados, ya que si llegara a suceder, la muerte sería generosa en comparación con lo que les harían.

\- Apresúrate BaKagami, tengo hambre - dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa para dejar a Furihata en una silla.

Sakurai comenzó a disculparse en cuanto escuchó aquello. Kagami puso una mano en su cabeza acariciando su cabello, durante su tiempo en la cocina había notado que era lo que podía calmarlo, y el castaño después de un par de ocasiones dejo de sobresaltarse ante ese gesto.

El desayuno se les fue tranquilo observando cómo el pelirrojo llenaba sus mejillas de comida como una ardilla y el moreno le reñía por ello.

Ninguno de los castaños habló durante aquello, sólo se dirigían miradas de vez en cuando y a veces se les escapaba alguna que otra sonrisa por las acciones de sus "salvadores".

Los más altos no les hacían preguntas y cuando terminaron Ryou ayudó a recoger la cocina y lavar lo que habían utilizado para cocinar acompañado de su hermano mientras los otros dijeron que abrirían su taller.

\- No parecen malas personas ¿verdad? - Preguntó Furihata

\- No lo parecen, pero no podemos quedarnos - contestó Sakurai - lo mejor será irnos en cuanto nos sea posible.

\- Lo sé - dijo de nuevo el mayor de los castaños en un suspiro. Nadie había sido tan bueno con ellos en mucho tiempo.

Terminando su labor ambos asomaron la cabeza por la puerta para ver si podían pasar al taller sin importunar, tal vez se quedarían en la cama, con Furihata y su tobillo, de momento, no podían hacer nada para escapar además de que no lo veían necesario.

\- ¿Ya terminaron? - preguntó el pelirrojo con voz alegre a lo que ambos castaños asintieron.

\- Que bien, deja te ayudo - le dijo a Sakurai mientras tomaba a Furi en brazos dejándolo en el sofá donde había pasado la noche anterior, justo al lado de donde Aomine se encontraba revisando una motocicleta que pasarían a recoger esa tarde

\- Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas ¿Quieres venir? - preguntó dirigiéndose a Ryou que dudó durante algunos segundos dirigiendo la mirada hacia su hermano ya que no quería dejarle sólo.

Furi estaba a punto de contestar pero Aomine le ganó la palabra.

\- No te preocupes yo cuidaré de él. - y tras un asentimiento y sonrisa de su hermano mayor fue que siguió al pelirrojo fuera del taller que ahora mantenía la cortina metálica completamente abierta.

En silencio Furihata mantuvo la mirada en Aomine mientras esté trabajaba, el moreno tenía una musculosa negra y unos jeans del mismo color, su camisa dejaba al descubierto sus fuertes brazos con cada fibra de sus músculos formados por el trabajo duro.

Furi se sonrojó ante tal pensamiento, nunca había tenido tiempo de fijarse en las personas de ese modo. Después de varios minutos Aomine se sintió observado y no le incomodaba pero pensó que el chico se aburriría de aquello en algún momento y sabiendo que en algún momento esos chicos se irían, pensó en enseñarle algo que tal vez le sirviera a futuro así que empezó por enseñarle como desmontar el motor de una motocicleta.

Mientras el moreno le mostraba a Furihata la forma de volver a ensamblar ese rompecabezas Kagami y Sakurai iban en un auto compacto para el supermercado debido a que los menores no se irían hasta que Midorima dijera que podían hacerlo y ante esto debían abastecer provisiones ya que aunque los castaños no comían mucho él y el moreno si lo hacían.

Pasaron por el supermercado eligiendo un montón de vegetales y frutas, Sakurai no hablaba mucho pero de algún modo extraño se entendían.

Kagami no lo dejaba cargar nada que fuera pesado, compraron carne y demás cosas como para alimentar un regimiento, cuando pasaron frente a los refrigeradores una caja llamó la atención de Ryou y este se detuvo por unos segundos, Kagami se detuvo para ver lo que había llamado su atención, era una caja de paletas heladas.

\- ¿Quieres? – Preguntó el pelirrojo recibiendo una negativa por parte de Sakurai

\- No, lo siento por distraerme no volverá a suceder

\- Tranquilo - dijo el más alto acariciando su cabello como había venido haciendo desde temprano calmándolo casi instantáneamente - tiene mucho que no como una de estas - dijo tomando la caja y dejándola en la cima de la montaña de cosas en el carrito del súper.

Sakurai no entendía porque hacían todo aquello, no sólo los recogieron siendo unos extraños, les ayudaron, alimentaron y ahora esto. Se limitó a seguirlo hará terminar los que debían comprar para dirigirse de nuevo al taller, sin embargo una vez en el auto no pudo contenerse.

Al principio parecía como un suspiro o un susurro pero al poner más atención Kagami notó que era un sollozo, el chico en el asiento del copiloto estaba llorando y el pelirrojo entró en pánico.

\- ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

\- ¿Por qué son tan buenos con nosotros? - Preguntó entre lágrimas sentía calidez en cada acción del pelirrojo y eso le aterraba

\- ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? - preguntó Kagami a lo que Ryou lo miró asombrado - no nos han hecho ningún mal y necesitan ayuda ¿por qué no habríamos de ayudarlos? - Ryou estalló en llanto y Kagami solo pudo abrazarlo y dejar que se desahogara en su pecho, aún estaban en el estacionamiento, pero sintió que el menor lo necesitaba.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta pero se había encendido una pequeña chispa en el pecho de Sakurai, la calidez de Kagami estaba llegando más profundo de lo se imaginaban en ese momento

...

\- ¿Y este en donde iba? - pregunta el moreno, llevaban casi una hora jugando a "armar el rompecabezas" descubriendo así que ese chico era más observador de lo que parecía.

\- ¿Aquí? - dice colocando la pieza en lugar equivocado para molestarlo y reír ante los pucheros y caras que hacía

\- No - dice estirando la mano para alcanzar la pieza y ponerla el siguiéndole la corriente al chico que se había presentado formalmente con el como Aomine Daiki. Justo cuando iba a tomar la pieza el moreno la movió de lado pero como Furi se encontraba al borde del sillón perdió el equilibrio cayéndole encima terminando ambos llenos de grasa del piso y riendo a carcajadas.

El castaño se sentía ligero como hace mucho no lo hacía, como cuando vivía con sus padres que apenas recordaba.

Tardaron un buen rato en terminar de ensamblar todo, Daiki podría haberlo hecho con los ojos cerrados pero era divertido ese juego que se había inventado para entretener al chico y una vez terminando Aomine cerró la reja del frente y la cortina metálica, si Midorima llegaba ya sabía cómo entrar y tras aquello se llevó a Kouki al baño para que ambos pudieran asearse ya que estaba en condiciones de higiene deplorables después de su pequeño juego.

Ayudó al más bajo a tomar una ducha rápida sorprendiéndose ante una enorme cantidad de moretones y cicatrices repartidas por su menudo cuerpo que desnudo parecía que se lo llevaría el aire, le invadió una enorme necesidad de protegerlo, Furihata se sonrojo al sentir su cuerpo expuesto y comenzó a temblar de nuevo por el a nerviosismo.

Aomine lo sintió cohibirse y ante tal acción su fabulosa mente bruta lo único que atinó fue a desnudarse también para ducharse mientras el menor sus encontraba en la tina con agua caliente que se sentía de maravilla sobre todo en su tobillo y a su vez se sonrojaba por la vista del cuerpo atlético y a su ver "perfecto" del moreno.

Aomine se adentró a la tina con él un par de minutos antes de salir y ser el primero en secarse ya que debía encargarse de sacar a Furi antes de que el agua se enfriara. Con su complexión no necesitaba ser Midorima para saber que podía enfermar fácilmente.

Salió y tras enredar la toalla a su cintura fue por algo de ropa que mantenía en cajas tomó un par de bóxer y sabiendo que un pantalón suyo o de Taiga le quedaría grande a Kouki, tomó un short y una playera de manga corta.

Ayudó al castaño a salir de la tina y cual si fuera un niño pequeño lo envolvió en una toalla para llevarlo en brazos hasta la cama para que pudiera secarse, provocando algunas quejas del contrario ya que no lo sentía necesario.

Cuando se descubrió para secarse una gota resbaló de su cabello deslizándose por su cuerpo captando la atención del moreno que siguió con atención todo su recorrido sin parpadear preguntándose como seria poderle tocar de ese modo.

Escucha el ruido inconfundible del auto que habían armado entre él y Kagami al poco de mudarse ahí, despierta de la hipnosis en la que había caído y se viste rápidamente, solo bóxer y pantalón dejando su torso al descubierto, se apresura a recibir a los recién llegados y ayudarle Kagami con las compras, no suele hacerlo pero necesita distraerse no entiende el pensamiento que tuvo anteriormente por lo que busca una actividad para dejar de pensar en ello.

Ryou quiere ayudar pero Kagami lo envía a que le dé una paleta helada a su hermano, tome una y meta el resto al congelador para después de la comida a lo que él menor asiente con un puchero.

Cuando entra en la habitación con dos paletas tras dejar el resto como le dijeron Furi está sentado en la cama mirando a la nada, tiene una playera blanca con letras en negro y el dibujo de un balón de basket en la espalda. Ryou sonríe y le da su paleta. El también siente necesario un baño pero lo haría después la sonrisa de su hermano mayor le mantiene pegado a la cama por momento más disfrutando de su paleta a la par que observan a los dos más altos ir y venir con las bolsas del auto y sintiendo alivio, uno que no habían sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero saber su opinión y que esta locura empiece a cobrar forma para ustedes**

 **XOXO**


	3. El Circuito

Dedicado a Himitsu Furikou Akira, que me sigue en facebook y me ha pedido hasta el cansancio la continuación de éste fic, del cual esta es probablemente la 5ta vez que escribo el capítulo, espero te guste.

.

.

.

* * *

El par de mecánicos se repartían las bolsas de la compra para hacer la menor cantidad de vueltas posibles entre el auto y la cocina mientras permanecían en silencio, ambos habían visto de alguna manera lo vulnerables que eran esos chicos, ¿quién puede ser capaz de hacer tanto daño?

Estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de las presencias detrás de ellos hasta que una mano amiga llegó a ayudarles sobresaltándolos.

\- Les vendría bien algo de ayuda Aominecchi - Habla el rubio que recién llegaba junto al peliverde tomando algunas bolsas también ellos.

Los cuatro terminaron de vaciar la carga y mientras Aomine, Kagami y Midorima arreglaban la cocina Kise fue a hacerles compañía a los dos menores sorprendiéndolos con su actitud tan alegre.

El rubio por su parte no se creía lo que su novio le había dicho de ellos y quiso ir a verlos. En serio estaban delgados y se veían bastante frágiles, ¿quién podría ser capaz de aquello?

Moderó su tono de voz y se presentó, después de un rato estaban los tres platicando como "buenos" amigos.

\- Kise - san ¿Cuántos años tienes? - Preguntó Ryou curioso.

\- 24 - contestó sonriente

\- ¿Y Midorima-san? - Está vez Furi preguntó

\- 23 – contestó conteniendo la risa ya que sabía que a su novio no le gustaba que lo llamaran así.

\- ¿Y Kagami-kun? - Preguntó de nuevo Ryou con la curiosidad plasmada por completo en sus brillantes ojos.

\- Amm si mis cuentas no me fallan tiene 19 años - dijo con un dedo en su barbilla pensativo - y Aominecchi tiene 21

\- Hablas de mi a mis espaldas eh rubio - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa asomando la cabeza por la cortina sorprendiendo a los tres que se habían encuartelado sobre la cama de Kagami

\- Sólo les contaba que ya estas viejo Aominecchi, nada que no sea verdad - contestó el rubio en broma para recibir un ligero golpe en la cabeza por parte del moreno.

\- Gracioso, vamos a comer ya está todo listo - mando al rubio a la cocina y se detuvo al ver que los menores no se movían.

\- ¡vamos! - les dijo y ambos se miraron a los ojos negando despacio.

\- Agradecemos la amabilidad pero creo que ya hemos abusado bastante - Fue Kouki el que habló y Ryou movió la cabeza en asentimiento. - No queremos deberles más de lo que ya les debemos.

Aomine frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama con ellos - ¿Quién dice que nos deben algo? – habló con algo de seriedad – Si nosotros decidimos traerlos y ayudarles fue porque así lo quisimos.

Kagami que iba llegando se quedó parado observando a los dos castaños un poco decaidos – La comida se va a enfriar – Dijo – Y no me salgas con que no vas a comer Kise, los platos ya estan servidos… De todos – Dijo y volvió a la cocina donde estaba Midorima, atrás de él Kise despotricaba que él nunca se negaría a comer lo que el pelirrojo preparaba.

Aomine se puso en posición para cargar de nuevo a Kouki, aunque no le pesaba para nada, lo mejor sería conseguirle una muleta para que pudiera andar sin tener que depender de él, aunque luego lo pensó mejor, en realidad quería que dependiera de él.

La hora de la comida fue bastante divertida, Kise se encargaba de aligerar el ambiente que se puso tenso al inicio y en pocos minutos ya todos estaban compartiendo la mesa como si nada, eso hasta que se escuchó el timbre del taller, a lo que Kagami fue quien salió a responder, sin embargo, volvió al poco, casi corriendo con la emoción impresa en la cara y una tarjeta en la mano.

El moreno con el que compartía casa se levantó al verlo de aquella forma y se apresuró hasta él para tomar aquella tarjeta – ¡Lo logramos! ¡Te dije que lo haríamos! – Gritó para celebrar con el pelirrojo ante la mirada interrogante de los castaños y una preocupada de sus amigos.

EL primero en hablar fue Midorima - ¿Es la invitación? – aunque preguntaba parecía afirmarlo

Los otros volvieron a la mesa – Estamos dentro – Anunció el pelirrojo.

Hacía más de un año que armaron sus primeras motocicletas para competir en las carreras clandestinas, después de infinidad de competencias, carreras y un par de accidentes, habían entrado a "El circuito" dónde se realizaban las carreras mejor pagadas y lo lograron sin ningún patrocinador.

Hacía un mes había tenido su carrera de prueba donde Aomine había terminado en segundo y Kagami en cuarto, por un momento Kagami había perdido toda esperanza pero ahora ahí estaba, la invitación para la carrera de éste mes, y era para ambos.

Cuando terminaron de comer los menores siguieron con Kise en la habitación mientras que los otros tres salieron para resolver un asunto importante.

\- ¿Están seguros? – El peliverde estaba bastante preocupado al respecto, el sabía que "El Circuito" era donde sus amigos ganarían más dinero pero también sabía lo peligroso que era, pues la sana competencia no era precisamente un valor fundamental ahí, ganar a cualquier costo era lo que se predicaba entre aquellos "corredores".

Ambos mecánicos asintieron con total decisión, si no fueran tan tercos, intentaría convencerlos, pero sabía que no lograría nada aunque lo intentara.

\- Pero… - La mirada rojiza se dirigió al interior donde podía ver a los castaños, riendo ante alguna tontería que Kise seguramente había dicho.

\- Me quedaré con ellos – Se ofreció el de lentes – Así podré monitorear sus lesiones – Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, jamás admitiría que estaba preocupado por sus amigo y quería verlos llegar a salvo.

Después de afinar detalles al respecto, volvieron adentro. Cuando Kise y Midorima se fueron Kagami no tardó mucho en tomar un baño con Sakurai para poder despejar su mente.

.

.

.

Eran casi las once de la noche, hacía ya un tiempo que los menores se habían quedado dormidos. Taiga y Daiki se encontraban afuera del taller esperando, cascos en mano y motocicletas listas, a las once en punto pudieron divisar el conocido auto de Midorima.

Tras un breve intercambio de palabras, ambos partieron hacia aquella carrera que según la invitación, esta vez se llevaría a cabo cerca de los muelles.

En la calle sólo pudo escucharse el sonido de las motocicletas al alejarse y Shintaro que no había podido deshacerse de su novio, entró acompañado para tomar asiento en el sillón sin percatarse de que no eran los únicos despiertos en el establecimiento.

Ryou estaba junto con su hermano mayor en la cama de Aomine, habían despertado en cuanto escucharon los motores encendidos. El castaño menor se asomó entre las cortinas notando de inmediato a sus "cuidadores" sentados en el sillón, uno a lado del otro. El peliverde mantenía un brazo alrededor de los hombres del rubio, la escena provocó un sonrojo en el castaño hasta que notó sus expresiones.

Hablaban en voz demasiado baja cómo para entender lo que decían pero la mirada de preocupación que le dirigían a la puerta en medio de la cortina de metal, por alguna razón, le ponían nervioso.

Terminando por rendirse sin alcanzar a escuchar su conversación y temeroso de preguntar algo que no era de su incumbencia, terminó por sentarse en la cama vacía. Su "hermano" lo había estado observando en silencio y sin embargo en algún momento se había vuelto a quedar dormido con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

Pasó todavía un poco más antes de que, aún en posición fetal, Sakurai se quedara dormido, sintiendo un tenue y familiar aroma proveniente de la almohada, el aroma de Kagami.

.

.

.

Cerca del puerto los segundo pasaban mientras ellos se preparaban, la única regla en ese lugar era ganar así que ellos tenían algunas propias, la primera y más importante, jamás pierdas de vista tu moto. La ventaja de ser dos es que ambos se cuidaban las espaldas.

En punto de la media noche todos estaban en la línea de salida y dio comienzo.

Podía sentir el aire chocando contra su ropa, para ellos en ese momento sólo existía el camino, una vez iniciada la carrera, estaban solos.

Los minutos escapaban como agua mientras la velocidad aumentaba y el motor rugía, todo terminaría antes de lo que podían pensar.

Estaban cerca de la meta, habían dejado a todos atrás llevándoles una ventaja abismal, fue cuestión de segundos, justo antes del final, salió de la nada detrás de ellos y les tomó la delantera antes de poder hacer algo. No se rindieron, el final fue reñido, por mucho que hicieron no lograron rebasarlo, cerraba el paso de ambos con maestría, la experiencia le precedía.

Se dieron a conocer los resultados. Tercer lugar: Aomine Daiki debido a que derrapó en la ultima curva antes de llegar a la meta, afortunadamente se había recuperado lo suficientemente rápido cómo para no salir herido o ser alcanzado por el resto.

Segundo lugar: Kagami Taiga quien pudo vencer la necesidad de volver para asegurarse de que su compañero estaba bien, y logró respirar una vez le vio cruzar la meta detrás suyo con diferencia de alguno de segundos solamente.

Primer lugar: Haizaki Shougo, un corredor habilidoso, se rumoraba que podría ser un profesional pero que había rechazado las ofertas puesto que prefería moverse en el bajo mundo y ahí tenía excelentes patrocinadores, sus métodos eran bastante conocidos. El corredor número uno en "El Circuito"

\- ¿Te lastimaste florecita? – había dicho de manera burlesca al pasar junto a Daiki para cobrar su recompensa.

Si Kagami no hubiera agarrado a su amigo, estaba seguro que se le habría echado encima, era lo menos que necesitaban, estaban solos en eso y lo sabían.

Su parte les fue entregada, una importante cantidad de dinero en efectivo a cada uno, por esa noche no había más por hacer, tras la corta fiesta de celebración en dónde sólo fueron a hacer acto de presencia, recibieron un par de tarjetas de posibles patrocinadores y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel lugar, abarrotado de gente hasta hace nada, había quedado desierto.

Ambos apresuraron a casa no se molestaban en evitar los caminos directos, si los de "El Circuito" pudieron localizarlos, cualquiera daría con ellos a fin de cuentas.

Al llegar tuvieron que pasar por un extenso interrogatorio de parte de Midorima quien revisó las minimas heridas de Daiki sin mucha sutileza y se fue con la amenaza de volver por la tarde.

Los mecánicos tomaron sus respectivas camas sin importar si estaban ambas ocupadas y se quedaron profundamente dormidos una vez que la adrenalina abandonó por completo sus cuerpos.

* * *

.

.

.

Hace 84 años... bueno no tanto pero sí mucho, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto

XOXO


End file.
